Racing is my life, and I won't give it up
by Black Thoughts 666
Summary: After something happens to Bella, she is forced to move to Arizona, the street racing capital of the U.S! When she gets busted for racing, she has to move back to Forks. How will she do what she loves street racing , when it's all guys racing?please R
1. Busted Has a Whole New Meaning

I felt the adrenaline flow through my veins as I executed the perfect turn. I was now head to head with James and Jacob. Suddenly, I felt a sharp jab come from my behind, causing me to loose control of my 2010 Lamborghini Gallardo Spyder.

"GOD DAMMIT JAKE", I yelled out of my open window. I saw him smirk through my rearview mirror. Now that Jacob felt the need to hit me from behind, James was ahead. Traffic was so obviously getting heavier, and the last thing any of us needed was a crash. I could see the finish line quickly approaching and I started picking up the speed. I cracked one of my wicked smiles that I was known for and hit the Nos. I checked down at my speedometer and noticed that I was picking up speed… fast. 120…135…140. I saw Jake coming up behind me with his recently required Ferrari.

Man was she a doll. She was cherry red, with black interior. Somehow, impossibly, Jake had gotten his hands on a new 5.0L V1 engine last week, and damn was it doing him wonders. He started speeding up next to me, trying to get the win. I chuckled. I flicked my hands to the left slightly and saw his car spinning out of control. I knew he would be fine, but I couldn't completely mask the panic I felt.

As I skidded into the finish line, I noticed that James was far behind, he probably got stuck behind Jake's out-of-control car. As I opened up my door, I heard the screams get louder and louder. Wait. I almost forgot. Renee always told me to introduce myself.

I'm Isabella Swan, second best street racer in the U.S. I started racing at the age of 14. Hell, I could beat some of these 'racers' at the age of 3. My parents are divorced, and I haven't talked to or seen my dad in years. I have an older brother named Emmett and I talk to him about once or twice a year. My zodiac sign is Aries and I hate purple nailpolish.

Jacob Black. My boyfriend for all intense and purposes was absolutley beautiful. He had long black hair and copper skin to match. He was muscular and probably about 6' 7. He's the dumb ass who knocked me during the race. His zodiac sign is douche bag and he hates being called an Indian. It's hilarious. I swear he'd knock you dead before you finished the goddamn question.

James Nomad. The suckiest, cheapist person I have ever met in my life. He is an absolute fadget and well, he has no friends. The only reason I race with him is because his parents own the major company Taylor Lautner. For those of you too stupid to understand... that means he has the money to back up his trash talk. His zodiac sign is probably something gay like the rainbow or some shit and well, like I said he's a rich mo-fo.

Last but not least, Felix Volturi. He's probably the nicest guy I know. Probably the most beautiful too. He has rich brown-blonde hair and stunning black eyes. He was a close runner up to me in the races, but still no cigar. He was my 'coach' when I was younger and I owe him a lot. He has a younger sister named Jane, and she is an absolute bitch. When Felix and I used to be a 'thing', she had constantly tried to break us up. His zodiac sign... well, maybe something like beautiful and he hates when people tell him his sister is a bitc-

Sirens. I heard some people yelling to "Get the hell outta here" and others yelling "Go Bella". The sirens began getting louder and I saw the lights rounding the corner. I quickly jumped back into my car and sped outta the lot. I still heard the sirens. _Fuck,_ I thought. They were following me. I sped down one of the closest alleys, only for it to be a dead end. I saw the cops pull into the alley and jump out of their cars. "Get out of the vehicle... NOW!" a man boomed. I opend my door slowly, putting my hands on my head.

I was in deep shit.

* * *

"Mom, let me explain.", I began. Thank god the cops didn't send me to jail or take my car. They let me off with another warning. Next time, I would be willing to bet that they wouldn't be so kind.

"Dammit Bella, no!", my mom all but screamed at me.

I didn't say anything to her. I simply stood there, speechless.

"You will be going to Charlie's _tomorrow. _Go pack your shit and get ready for the plane. It leaves in 3 hours.", she told me.

"Are you kidding me?! I will not be going to Charlie's-"

"The hell you aren't. Go upsatirs... NOW!" she yelled. It faintly reminded me of the cop that had busted me earlier.

Now, 'busted' had a _whole_ new meaning.


	2. Belton, the new Bella

My life officially sucks. Not only am I on a plane to the rainiest place in the U.S., but it's one of the smallest cities in the state. _Perfect right? _And that's not even the best part... not only am I moving to Forks, but there is no street racing in the whole damn state. It wouldn't really matter anyways, because racing isn't open to girls. As I said... My life sucks.

I felt my phone ring in my back pocket. I read the screen-

_ONE NEW TEXT FROM: JACOB BLACK_

I quickly read the text:

**How are you babe-Jake**

**who?-HellsBells**

***sigh* how are you _bella?_-Jake**

**oh, im fan fucking tastic, i just love being shipped out to rainy places with no goddamn **

**No need for the sarcasm-Jake**

**oh, trust me hon, it is needed.-HellsBells**

I felt the plane begin to descend towards the ground... towards my personal hell.

**i have to go Jake-HellsBells**

**why???-Jake**

**bye.-HellsBells**

**whatever-Jake**

I heard the slightest cough come from the seat behind me.

I turned my head to see the most beautiful person I had ever seen. He had rich bronze hair, that was messy. He pulled it off though. He also had striking emerald eyes that stood out. You could see his muscles from underneath his tight black shirt. He had a hat on, pulled backwards. He was beautiful, absolutely beautiful. My thoughts on him, though, were tainted by the first words out of his mouth.

"Do you have a number, sexy?" he said. Damn, even his voice was beautiful. It was hard, steely, but it had a touch of softness to it. _Bella... Bad girl! Stop it. _But look at h- _Baaaaad._

I finally managed to talk to this god.

"No."

He glared at me... clearly not fooled. "Then why do you have a phone in your back pocket?"

"I-I- it's uh- it's my brothers?" It came out as a question.

"Ooooh, what's his name then?" he said, clearly not convinced.

I noticed that he was standing in the aisle, blocking the passengers from getting off of the plane.

"Emmett." I said, actually surprising myself by how bitchy I sounded.

Confusion crossed his face. Then, recognition. He began to study my face intently, as if he should remember me or something. I started to scowl, noticing that he wouldn't stop staring at my face. Finally, fed up, I pushed him out of the way, seeing as he was holding up half the damn plane as his ass was in the middle of the aisle. I marched off of the plane, slightly tripping.

The long walk out of the tunnel gave me time to think about racing. Damn did I love it. The adrenaline, the power, the speed. And now, I wouldn't be able to do what I loved. _What the hell are you thinking, Bella? You can not be serious. Are you really going to give up like this??? Come on... think. _I sighed. Later.

Suddenly, I was picked up and swung around. I whipped my hand around, hitting whoever was touching me in the face.

"OUCH, DAMMIT BELLA!" a voice boomed.

_Wait._ I knew that voice from anywhere. I turned around to see my big bear of a brother.

"Oh, EM!" I squealed. I wrapped my arms around his neck and smiled. He smiled and let me down on my feet.

"Damn is it good to see you Em. I haven't seen you in what... 7 years?" I asked.

"Yeah..." he trailed off. There was obviously something on his mind.

"What's wrong?"

"Its just uh, I have someone you'll want to meet." he trailed off nervously.

I looked behind him. There was, indeed, someone there. I hadn't really noticed before, but she was actually holding Em's hand. _Oh hell no! And she was glaring at me?? Can you say BITCH?_

I didn't see that she was so beautiful until now. She had long, cascading blonde hair with sparkling blue eyes. She was tall as hell and had the curves of a model.

Emmett coughed awkwardly.

"Uhm, this is my girlfriend Bella..." Emmett said.

I didn't even acknowledge him. I simply glared back at the girl.

"Be nice!" he added under his breath, so the girl couldn't hear.

"I am Rosalie." the girl replied, sticking out her hand.

"Pleasure." I replied icily, not shaking her hand.

"What a charming sister you have Emmy."

Emmett smiled slightly and turned to glare at me.

"She means a lot to me Bells... don't mess this up." he whispered.

I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever."

We began walking out of the airport when I noticed the car we were heading towards.

"NO FUCKING WAY!" I screamed.

Emmett smiled wickedly... that kinda smile ran in the family.

Emmett knew I raced, but he knew that I'd be impressed by his car.

"Where in the **hell** did you get your hands on a 2009 Challenger???" I practically screamed.

"I won it... in a race." he winked at me.

Wait... racing... in Washington?

He nodded, practically reading my mind.

"Seattle," he explained. "It's for guys only though, HellsBells, sorry."

My wicked smile began to grow on my face. _Perfect._

Using a deep, manly voice, I answered,

"Who in the hell is HellsBells? My name's Belton... and I sure as _hell_ will be racing next tournament."

* * *

**hey everybody! its your author, BRANDY(: i just wanted to thank you for reading this chapter... and if you could, please review. i dont know if im going to continue this story.**

**SPECIAL SHOUT OUT TO: the cullen clan**

**they were my first and only reviewer. you rock!!!  
again, thanks for reading this and review... if i get 2 reviews... i promise that ill update either today or tomorrow!**

**love you all,**

**brandy xx**


	3. You'll be starting school tomorrow

**OMG guys! I can't believe I'm saying this but I'm gonna go through with this story! It's gonna get better, I've got it all planned out(: but please, i love critisicm! tell me if it sucked. IM TOTALLY SERIOUS!**

**anyways,  
I wanted to give a SPECIAL SHOUTOUT TO: sprazinko cb AlIsOnBaLlIsEpIc AND ...**

**THANK YOU GUYS SO SO SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING! i loved what you guys had to say and yeah.**

**with that... lets start the goddamn chapter already!**

* * *

_OH HELL NO!_

"There is no way in hell that I'll be sleeping on this god forsaken couch for 2 day!" I screamed.

Let me catch you up to date:

We jumped in the car, drove hom, Rosalie complaining about Emmett's fast driving the whole damn way, I got home, found out that I would be sleeping on the goddamn couch for 2 days... annnnnddd ACTION!

"Bella, please just work with me her-"

"No." I said stubbornly.

"Bella..." Charlie said.

"Why don't you make the big oaf over there sleep on the goddamn couch, huh? Why do you make me?!" I screamed.

Emmett came over, smiling. He was obviously still thrilled that I was here.

"I'll sleep on the couch tonight pops. Don't sweat it. She can have my bed" he said.

_Damn did I love my brother._

I stomped away triumphently, towards the stairs.

"Bella, before you go... We need to set some ground rules. First of all, I don't want you- _blah blah blah, blah blah, oh, and blah blah._- but, I will allow you to keep your car. I understand that it's special to you, but their is some respon- _blah blah blah, blah, _Bella are you even listening?" I nodded my head. "Then we're done here I guess..."

I began jogging towards the steps, hoping Charlie would'nt contin-

"Oh, and Bella?" Charlie asked, the family's wicked smile in place.

"You'll be starting school tomorrow."

* * *

**I'm sorry this chapter is so short guys, I promise that it'll get better. Please review, even though there isn't really anything!**

**Love you all,**

**brandy XX**


	4. Phoniex Can Come to Me

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

What in the hell is that noise?

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

I jumped up out of my bed. _Of course_. I thought sullenly. It's my goddamn alarm clock. I slammed down onto the clock and was about to fall back to sleep when...

**BASH!**

"Beeelllaa!" Emmett whined. I didn't answer him.

"You broke my clock!" he continued.. I cracked a smile from under the pillow. Serves him right. Suddenly, his voice became a bit smug. I was fearful of what he would say.

"Oh, Bella. You wouldn't want to be late on your first day at a new school, would you?"

I gasped, flying up from my make-shift cacoon. I had totally forgotten.

"Bella? Get ready... as in NOW! You have 20 minutes." Emmett closed the door quietly.

I slowly got out of bed, but to my utter embarrasment, I fell onto the floor, tangled in the damn sheets.

It took me about 5 minutes to get totally ready. I threw on some of my dark skinny jeans with my purple paramore shirt. I threw a light blue DC hoodie over it and put some bracelets on. When I was done with that, I straightened my hair slightly and pulled it to the side with a black headband... added some dark makeup and yep. I was ready to go. I grabbed a granola bar from the cupboard and put on my dark blue converse.

I heard a honk in the driveway and hurried out the door.

I screamed.

Standing right before my eyes was my precious, my beautiful...

"MY CAAAARR!" I sceamed.

As I passed 'her', I ran my fingers across her glossy paint and hopped in the car. I checked around and everything seemed in check. I honestly couldn't care less how the hell she got here, as long as I had her!

Emmett was already in his car, pulling out of our driveway.

I turned the keys in the ignition and sighed. I missed the usual purr of her engine. I revved the engine twice before peeling out of the drive. I started speeding towards the school. I stopped at one of the traffic lights near my street. I looked over to my right and saw a nice, silver Volvo. The car revved its engine twice, challenging me.

I laughed. There was no way in hell that little ass Volvo would be beating my Lambo. As soon as the light was green, I flew off from the stoplight, zooming towards the school. I felt the slightest bit of pressure on the rear of my car.  
_What a bitch._

I sped forwards, determined to win. I saw the school sign approaching us, and I sped up. My fingers twitched towards the Nos, but I think that would be hard to explain:

"Oh, sorry. I didn't know that we weren't allowed to use Nos..."

That wouldn't go down very well. I shredded into the parking lot. I won, again. I saw the Volvo speed into the parking lot... you could tell by the sharp movements the person was doing, that they were royally pissed.

I stepped out of my car, smiling. I heard a door slam and fast paces coming towards me. I saw a quick glance of bronze before I saw _him._

"Who in the hell do you think you are?" he screamed. He not once made eye contact with me.

"Uhm, Bella?" It sounded like a question.

His eyes flew open then, in utter surprise. He recognized me, that was for sure, because he kept looking between me and Emmett's car from across the lot. His eyes widened.

"Please tell me that you aren't Bella Swan." he said quietly.

I scowled at him.

"And please tell me that you weren't driving that Gallarado...?" he trailed off.

My lips twitched up into my infamous smile and I nodded my head proudly.

"AND PLEASE DON'T TELL ME THAT I GOT MY ASS WHOOPED MY EMMETT'S LITTLE SISTER!" he screamed.

I simply walked off towards my brother's car to get my bookbag Charlie had boughten for me yesterday.

Everyone's eyes were on me, and I blushed. I was probably scarlet by now. I grabbed the bookbag from Em and walked towards the main office. I suddenly saw...

Oh, nevermind. It couldn't be Ja-

"JAKE!" I screamed when I saw his face. He turned to look at me, smiling widely. I ran towards him, totally euphoric.

"What are you doing here, Jacob?" I asked.

"My dad, he's in the hospital, so I thought I would visit him."

"Oh my God, How long will you be here?"

"As long as I want to be. My mom said that she's fine with me 'vacationing' from Phoniex."

Without thinking, I hugged Jake tightly.

If I can't be in Phoniex, I guess Phoniex can come to me!


	5. Fight, Fight, Fight

**hey again guys! thank you for reviewing once again... and just to let you know... when Bella starts dressing up as 'Belton' it'll get much better... this is kinda just introductions. **

**SPECIAL SHOUTOUT TO: AlIsOnBaLlIsEpIc sprazinko**

**Thanks for reviewing the last chapter... just to let you guys know... if you review... youll def be on my shoutout list.**

**ill give you a virtual cookie if you do!**

**DISCLAIMER! DISCLAIMER! DISCLAIMER!**

**Hey Eddie**

**Say it. : Edward**

**Uhm, *cough cough* say what?**

**brrrannndy. - Edward**

**no.**

**say it now. - Edward**

**no. **

**now. -Edward**

**no.**

**please? -Edward**

**no.**

**uhm, with sugar on top?- Edward**

**oh, yum! sure! i dont own any of twilight's characters.**

**AND ACTTTTTIION!**

* * *

As I walked into the new building, I noticed that it was set up differently. There was seperate sections for each type of class, then went in alphabetical order from the teacher's last name, oh, and don't let me forget that after _that_, it went in order from year of high school. It was going to be a long ass day.

I walked to my locker, that was easy enough to find... it was number 2, and grabbed my books. Jake waited patiently for me to grab my things, before we went off for our schedules.

I walked through the main office doors, and cleared my throat.

The lady sitting there was scary ugly. You know that ugly when you just want to be like, "I'm so sorry, what disease do you have?"... yeah, it was worse than that. She had poofy orange hair that was brown at the roots, she had fake bronzer on that made her look orange, and her eyes were the nastiest shade of brown. Yeah, like I said... "What fucking disease do you have?"

"What do you need dears?", she asked, eyeing Jake.

I almost threw up. "My schedule... please."

She turned around and shuffled in her papers before finding what we were looking for. I grabbed the schedules from her hand, careful not to touch her ghastly fingers and ran out of the office.

I took a deep breath when we got out of the office.

"Holy fuck, did you see her?" Jake asked, clearly in disbelief.

"Hell yeah!" I giggled.

I looked down at our schedules and noticed that we had most of our classes together. All except for gym.

"Let's go!" I said, jetting down the hall.

I looked back and saw Jake charging towards me. Damn was he fast. I started kicking in the speed, still looking out for our first period class... What was that class again?

I pulled the schedules out of my back pocket to read them when I tripped and began to fall. Strong arms wrapped around my waist. I closed my eyes, waiting for impact, but it didn't come. I opened my eyes to see Jake smiling brightly at me. I went to grab his shoulders to get up, but failed miserably, forcing Jake and me onto the floor.

I instantly turned red. I had landed, straddling Jake. I looked at Jake, disoriented and he cracked a smile. I, still blushing, let out a laugh, standing up. I reached my hand ou to help Jake up, when I felt a push from behind me. I turned to see Emmett there, with a bunch of his friends.

I smiled.

"Guys, this is Bella, my sister." Emmett said proudly. Everyone was staring at me... some with there head tilted to the side. I smiled widely at each one of them until my eyes fell upon 'bronzey'.

He was glaring at me slightly. I simply rose one of my eyebrows, daring him to say something to me. I saw him lean forward the slightest bit, as if he were ready to strangle me. I chuckled lightly. _As if._

I noticed that Jacob was smiling at one of the tanner boys. They looked like they could be related.

I turned to Emmett, looking for introductions.

"Oh, of course, this is Alice Cullen, her boyfriend Jasper, Angela, Quil-" that was the boy Jake had taken intrest to, "Then we have, Eric, Mike, and uh, yeah... that's Edward." I looked at 'Edward' then, feeling his gaze on me. I glared, when he finally snapped.

"WHAT IN THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?! HOW DO YOU FIGURE THAT YOU CAN JUST COME IN HERE, ACTING LIKE YOU OWN THE DAMN PLACE?" he screamed.

I didn't say anything, but smiled in amusement.

"SO YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY?" he continued. A couple of people giggled, including Jacob.

Edward, clearly frustrated with losing the race, turned his hissy fit towards Jake.

"AND WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU DOING BACK HERE JAKE... HEAVEN KNOWS WHAT THE HELL _YOUR_ HERE FOR!" he started advancing on Jake.

Wait, did they know each other?

"It's nice to see you even remember me Ed. It's been years, but I can see your the same, cheap ass man-whore." Jake said casually, as if he wasn't insulting this boy.

Edward threw his fist forward, nailing Jake in the face. Jake touched the inside of his mouth, withdrawing it to see that there was blood on his fingers.

"You really shouldn't have done that..." he trailed off dangerously.

Even though it ws fun as hell watching these to fight, I knew it had to be stopped. I threw myself between the two, pushing Jake back slightly with my hands.

"That's enough..." I whispered quietly, mostly to Jake.

Jake's eyes dropped then, meeting mine with guilty ones. I glared at him, but then turned the full force of it on Edward.

"You"- he gave me an innocent look- "Yeah, you. You need to chill the hell out, because next time, I won't be stopping Jake." I picked up my books from the floor then, walking off to class.

I turned back around. "You coming Jake?" he came running, obediently back to my side. I looked at Emmett knowingly. Emmett wasn't looking at me though, but at Jacob with eyes filled with hate and betrayal. So they _had_ known one another. I'd have to find out about it later.

"Oh, and Edward?" he looked at me. "I won." I winked and walked off.

* * *

**NOT A LONG AUTHOR'S NOTE... EXCEPT FOR REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**

**THANKS GUYS, **

**brandy xx**

**p.s. Acción de gracias feliz**

**(That means happy thanksgiving in Spanish... I went on a translator LOL!(:)**

**...PM ME!**

**click the button right underneath this...**


	6. Something is Wrong

As I waked into my first period class, I couldn't help but notice the stares on Jake and I. A middle-aged man looked at us, stopping when he saw me. His eyes raked up and down my frame, until he hit my face again. I glared, as he smoohed his balding hair back.

"Well, hi there..." he trailed off as if asking our names.

I didn't answer.

"This is Bella and uh, I'm Jacob." he said politely.

"Well what a pleasure it is." the teacher said, mostly to me. Please, kill me now.

"Where. Are. Our. Seats." I replied icily. Maybe he would get the message.

"Wherever you please." he said, slightly taken aback by my lash at him. I grabbed Jake's hand, pulling him to the back of the room. I sat down in the corner, near a boy with horrible skin problems. He smiled at me, slightly drooling. I suddenly heard the door opening and closing, as Emmett and Alice walked into the room.

"So glad that you could join us Swan." my head snapped up, responding to my last name. He must of noticed, beause he checked down at a paper, gasping lightly. I guess Em didn't behave in this class... that's my bro!

As Emmett and Alice took their seats, a couple of rows ahead of us, I noticed the way Alice glared at Jake. There was something going on...

"Jake!" I whispered.

"Huh?"

"How do you know these" I flicked my head towards Alice and Em "people?"

Jacob's eyes suddenly became guarded. He was hiding something.

"I-I used to live here Bella... I think I would know them." he chuckled nervously. I hoped he didn't think so little of me to think that I would give up that easily.

"They don't seem to like you very much..." I trailed off suggestively. I saw Alice flick her head towards us, she had obviously been listening to our conversation. She made sure to glare at Jake before turning in her seat. She nudged Emmett, whispering something too low for me to hear. He then looked back at us, looking at the close capacity of our bodies before turning around.

"That's because they don't." Jake answered.

"And why is that?" I asked, leaning forward.

Jake suddenly looked pained, as if he was seeing things that I couldn't. He smiled, sinisterly.

"I don't know why I did it... I-I just... I had to." he said, looking distant. I felt the need to comfort him, but I don't think my hugging him would really be appropiate for class.

"Jake you can tell me." I told him. He shook his head ferosciously.

"But I can't Bells, I can't." he was pained again.

It all happened simoutaneously then. Alice stood up, pushing her chair behind her. She turned her hate filled eyes towards Jacob yelling,

"FUCK YOU! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO US JAKE?! HOW COULD YOU LET US TAKE THE BURDEN FOR WHAT YOU DID?"

She then stormed over towards our table, slapping Jake in the face. Instead of getting pissed, Jake simply stared... wide-eyed at the table. Alice turned towards me then.

"He's a traitor Bella. Trust Me. I would now." she said softly, allowing a single tear to run down her cheek. "He threw us all under the bus... he ruined my passion Bella. Just please, don't let him ruin yours." She began to sob, bolting out of the room. I saw Emmett still sitting, fists clenched in front of us. His face began getting red... he was going to blow up.

"Emmett... NO!" I screamed, running towards him. I grabbed his shoulders, restraining him from getting to Jake.

"**BELLA LET GO! LET ME HIT HIM ONCE, AND MAYBE HE COULD ACTUALLY BEGIN TO FEEL THE HELL HE PUT US ALL THROUGH. HUH, JAKE? HUH? JUST ONE HIT.**" he was still yelling, struggling against me.

"Bella, let him go." Jake whispered.

"But Jake, you don't understand. He-"

"Let him go," he repeated, painfully. "I deserve it."

I released my grip on Emmett.

"Emmett, if you hurt him, you'll hurt me. Please, don't do this!" I whispered. Emmett didn't seemingly hear me. He just began to walk slowly, menacingly towards Jake.

"Emmett, please, please don't do this." I whispered. He was standing above Jake now.

"Emmett, as your teacher, I deman-"

"Shut the hell up."a student yelled. The teacher stood there, baffled.

Emmett slammed his fist on Jake's table, causing the whole table to cave in. Jake looked up to Emmett, who was still standing there, staring at Jake.

"For my sister..." Emmett trailed off. Jacob bowed his head in relief? Or was it pain? I didn't know.

"But I _will_ make one thing straight Black. You will not come near my sister while you are here... or I won't be so damn forgiving when I see you next time." Emmett explained, threateningly.

Jake was about to interrupt when Emmett stormed out of the classroom.

_What in the hell was that?_

* * *

**DOES ANYBODY THINK THEY NOW WHAT JAKE DID??? LOL... DIDNT THINK SO.... THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING THIS STORY, AND I WILL BE CHANGING THE PLOT A LITTLE BIT. **

**SPECIAL SHOUTOUT TO: the cullen clan LittleMeWhateva deadgirl forever Crazy-Kid-Parker sprazinko**

**I APPRECIATE YOU GUYS REVIEWING.. AND REMEMBER... IF YOU REVIEW, THEN I WILL WRITE FASTER AND INCLUDE YOUR NAME IN THE SHOUTOUTS! THANKS AGAIN GUYS, AND HAPPY THANKSGIVING!**

**brandy xx**

**p.s. tell me any ideas you have about the plot... please, i need some help!!**


	7. Convincing Enough

****

FIRST OF ALL... I WANT TO THANK ALL OF YOU WHO REVIEWED THIS STORY... AND THAT YOU GUYS REACHED THE 22 VOTES!;D YAAAYY! IM HAPPY NOW. A LOT OF YOU GUYS ASKED WHAT JAKE DID... BUT YOU GUYS WONT KNOW UNTIL A WHILE): SOOOORRRY!

**ANYWAYS. I WANTED TO GIVE **

**SPECIAL SHOUT OUTS TO: **the cullen clan AlLiSoNbAlLiSePiC VampireBaby101 sprazinko iluvtwilight727 L LittleMeWhateva

**THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING!**

**DISCLAMIER: twilight characters belong to stephenie meyer... not me!**

* * *

The bell rang as soon as Emmett flew out of the door. I looked back at the teacher; he looked like someone just had a damn baby in the classroom. I would've laughed at how ridiculous he looked, but the situation kept me from doing so. People slowly began filing out of the classroom, leaving Jake and I in the classroom with the dumbass teacher.

"Jake, I'm sorry about my brothe-" I started.

He shook his head. He looked at me, deadness the most obvious emotion. He just looked... dead. It was hard to explain, but he had no more life in his eyes.

"Bella, _I'm_ sorry." I felt my face crumple in confusion... what in the hell was he talking about? He hadn't _done_ anything.

"We-we can't be friends Bella." he told me.

I glared at him blackly. "And why not?"

"I'd be your downfall... just like Edward's." he smiled sinisterly.

I turned my back on Jake, trying not to let him see how much this hurt me.

"Fine." I told him, walking off. I felt arms fold around my waist.

"Bella... it really is for the best." his voice threatening.

"I don't want the best Jake... I want to be your friend." I told him, turning around in his arms.

"Well... I guess we could. You'd have to keep it secret though." he told me, flashing a bright smile my way.

"Okay."

"Friends?" he offered.

I smiled warmly. "Best."

The rest of the day went by quickly. It shocked me that the bell was already ringing for 8th period. Thank fucking God. I saw Jake look apolgeticly my way.

"What?"

"We don't have the next class together..." he trailed off. I sighed. I think that God hates me now... all of a sudden. I nodded my head knowingly. I gave him a quick hug, walking out of the classroom. I heard voices talking lowly when I rounded a corner.

I saw Emmett, Edward, Quil, and Jasper talking quickly, close together. I tried listening in, but I could only catch the jist of the converation.

"Why in the hell is he back here?"

"....dunno, but why is he with your sister."

"...is the looker... upset about it." I tried getting closer to them.

"He's not racing is he?"

"...don't think so."

"What about your sister?" Edward hissed menacingly. He obviously thought I was competition.

"Uhm, no?" Emmett told them. I almost forgot the talk I had with him... only he would know that I was 'Belton'. If word got out, I would get my ass beat. I shuddered. He better keep his damn promise.

"Are you serious?" someone asked quietly.

"Yeah, but did you hear about the new racer? He's supposed to be kick ass." Emmett said proudly.

"New racer? Dammit Emmett, why do you insist on telling us the day of the races?" Races were today huh? Perrrfect.

"I'd be willing to bet that I could beat him."

Emmett's laugh bellowed through the hallway. I giggled a bit.

Suddenly, I heard someone ask,

"Do you hear that? Someone's around the corner." Probably Jasper. From what I saw of him... he looked pretty damn observant.

"I knew it!" I heard footsteps coming my way, so I tried hurrying the other way, putting my hood up and throwing some sunglasses on from in my purse. I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder, whipping me around towards them. It was Edward. He was flanked, both sides, by Emmett, Jasper and Quil. They looked like a cult.

"Uhm, uh, what are you doing?" I asked, changing the pitch of my voice to a low, guyish tone.

"Don't bullshit us man. We heard you eavesdropping.

"Uhm, no I wasn't." I told him. To be honest, I sounded like a transgender. I'm surprised that Emmett hadn't noticed what I was wearing this morning... dumbass. And so much for Jasper being observant. The retard wasn't even looking at me.

Edward shook his head at me, pulling his fist back. _Did he really think I was a guy?!_

The bell rang at that precise moment. Edward looked at me, debating on wheter or not to punch me or get to class. He turned his back to me suddenly, walking away gracefully.

I smiled. Maybe 'Belton' would be convincing enough...

* * *

**I HOPED THAT YOU ALL LIKE THE CHAPTER AND MAKE SURE YOU REVIEW! YOULL BE ON MY SHOUTOUT LIST IF YOU DDDOOOO;D **

**LOVE YOU ALL,**

**brandy xx**


	8. Alice Cullen

_**hey guys(: thank you all so much for reviewing and i would like to give a **_

**_SPECIAL SHOUT OUT TO: iluvtwilight727 L LilMeWhateva pinklady24 AlLiSoNbAlLiSePiC[P.S. i just figured out what your name was supposed to be... LOL, love the screenname!]_**

**_speaking of screen names. i had to change my screen name); sad i know.... so now it is .Black. instead of cantbelikeMEbitches_**

**_hope it doesnt upset any of you guys;D _**

**_real quick: if any of you review for my other story:_**

**_Coming Home to The Jock and The Skater_**

**_I will give you a virtual cookie! see.... o -thats a cookie... and its virtual... i know you want it:D_**

**_DISCLAIMER: i do not own twilight or any of STEPHENIE MEYER's characters... thank you... hold the applause._**

**_for all of you who clapped... this is for you:_**

**_o _**

**_P.S. that is a cookie!_**

**_

* * *

_**

I walked towards the gym building, still happy as hell that I would be riding my-

_Oh shit!_

I-I- *insert sniffle* couldn't ride in my Lambo. I knew that they would tell that it was really me instead of Belton if I showed up in the same car.

Where in the hell was I going to get my hands on a racing car, within the next day?

I smiled wickedly. I could make the deal with the devil. I shook my head. I couldn't think like that. They would kill me before I had time to say their name; Volturi.

Yes. One of the only things I feared. They were the group of people who basically controlled the underground. They had spies, and buddys, who would give them information. Information that could get any one of us killed. They did have a plus side though. They had money. They would lend you a car in the blink of an eye. But theyexpected things in return... things that were hard to even think of. See, you wouldn't provoke the Volturi... unless you wanted to die.

As I stepped up to the building, I began debating wheter or not I would skip or not. Suddenly, I remembered the slip of paper that had to be signed by the end of the day. _Fuck disease lady... FUCK HER!_

With that, I busted through the gym doors, all eyes on me. I smiled as I shashayed over to the coach.

"Sorry, I'm late sir." I muttered, blinking cutely at him.

"Go get changed... NOW!" he yelled in my face. He threw the uniform at my face, walking off.

"Asshole." I muttered darkly. I walked off to the changing rooms. As I was getting changed, I heard some girls whispering.

"Just ask him Angie."

"What if he says no? I'm ugly..." a girl trailed off nervously.

_Dammit. _The stupid ass gym teacher gave me a too-small size. It was _way _too tight, and it didn't go down nearly enough. My tatoo was actually showing. It was just a simple Japenese tattoo on my waist... it meant 'Love'.

"I think you should ask him." said a girl snidely.

"I guess I could..."

I walked over to see two girls. One was tying her shoes, while the other was looking at her nervously.

"Well, I think you should ask him too. Your a strong, independent woman." I pep talked.

She smiled shyly. "I am?"

I looked her straight in the eye. "Yes."

"Thank you so much..." she trailed off, as if asking my name.

"Bella."

"Oh, nice to meet you Bells."- I loved the nickname already-"This is Jessica by the way." My eyes met with Jessica's. She smiled warmly. We would get along just fine.

"Ohmygod, Bella, isthatatatoo?" Jessica asked quickly. [**A/N Oh my god Bella, is that a tattoo?] **I nodded my head slightly.

Maybe it was more noticeable then I thought.

"We should get going..." Angela trailed off, still smiling at me.

"Yeah, we should."

We walked out of the locker room, chatting together when I noticed that Edward, Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie were all in this class too.

"Perfect." I muttered.

"Did you say something?" Angela said, turning towards me.

"Um, no?" It sounded like a question.

"I could've sworn that you said-"

_WHISTLE! WHISTLE, WHISTLE!_

A chorus of "Shut up" and "Ow"'s went through the gym. _Damn did that guy know how to effin whistle._ I thought rudely.

"_WE WILL BE EXPLAINING VOLLEYBALL TODAY, SO SIT BACK AND RELAX!_" the teacher yelled. I was really starting to hate this guy.

I walked over, flanked by Jessica and Angie. We sat down in the very back, right next to my brother and his friends. As the teacher began to talk, a piece of paper hit me in the face... followed by a-DAMMIT- pencil. I opened up the crumpled piece of paper.

_Bella... I mean it... if I catch you with Jake at all, his ass is mine._

I glared at Emmett before writing back.

_Emmett, fuck off! He's my friend, and I'll hang with him when I want!D:_

I chucked the paper back at Emmett, before throwing the pencil at his face... hard. He looked at the paper, probably surprised at what I had written.

_He's your friend? I got news for you B, he's also a backstabber._

I read the note quickly.

_What did he do to you?_

Before Emmett could answer, the gym teacher blew his whistle, signaling gym was over. I sat up with Angela and Jessica, strutting towards the locker room when I heard,

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN, GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE NOW!" It was Em.. for sure. I tried not to even acknowledge him, but flinched back when I heard,

"ANSWER ME ISABELLA!"

I whipped my head around.

"WHAT?!"

"YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT! YOU DIDN'T TELL ME YOU HAD A TATTOO!" he yelled icily.

"DO I NEED TO TELL YOU EVERYTHING EMMETT... I THINK NOT!"

"I'll be telling Charlie..." Emmett threatened darkly.

"You know what... I would try to pretend like I care, but I honestly don't give a shit!" I said to him rudely. I walked off then. I went to the locker room's, changing quickly.

_Who knew that a tattoo could bring out hell?_ I thought bitterly.

I grabbed my phone from out of my purse, texting Jake.

**hey, i need a big favor jake.-HellsBells**

He texted back momentarily.

**yeah, anything.-Jake**

**well, i need to, and before you flip out, its only for tonight... i need to borrow your car-HellsBells**

**no.-Jake**

**please?-HellsBells**

**just for tonight?-Jake**

I smiled wickedly, he was putty in my little hands.

**oh yeah, definitly.-HellsBells**

**fine. if there is so much as one dent in her i swear to god...-Jake**

**ill take care of her... drop her off at my place at 6 k?-HellsBells**

**fine.-Jake**

**dont you need the address?-HellsBells**

**lol, that used to be my fav hang out place bella... before... nm. she'll be there... 6 sharp.-Jake**

**bye and uh thanks-HellsBells**

**sure sure-Jake**

With that, I walked over to my car, ecstatic for the racing.

But first, I needed some 'Belton' clothes. I gulped... from what I had heard from Emmett, the only person fashionable to pull this kind shit off was *gulp*

Alice Cullen.

* * *

**thank you all for reading this.... please if you can... REVIEW:D id love you forever!**

**love you all,**

**brandy xx**


	9. Lie

**hey guys, thanks for sticking with this story! i love you all! i would like to thank all of you who reviewed**

**SPECIAL SHOUTOUT TO: sprazinko AlIsOnBaLlIsEpIc iluvtwilight727**

**you guys rock!**

**and real quickk...**

**if you comment and copy hank the bunny ont it, ill give you a virtual orange...**

**()_()  
(o_o) - thats hanks the bunny o - thats an orange:D**

**DISCLAIMER: i do not own twilight or any of twilight's characters... STEPHENIE MEYER does... sadly);**

**on with the story!**

**[for narrrrnia!]**

* * *

"DAMMIT ALICE, OUCH!" I screeched.

"Sorry, Bella!" a small voice rang.

I was in hell, well, not literally... I'd rather be burning in the flames of hell, then where I was now. There was only one reason why I thought this at the moment, and I had to gulp before I thought her name.

Alice. Cullen.

She had been over for the past three hours, picking and pinning at Emmett's old teeshirt. She was trying to get it 'fashionably' right. I had on baggy jeans, with plaid boxers hanging from them, I had a black teeshirt on, that was 3 sizes too big, and I had a guys wig on with a Fox hat pulled backwards over it. I had to wear a gauze thingy so it didn't look like I had boobs, and Alice had put some bronzer on my skin to make me look nothing like myself. I mean, I looked hot as a guy...why couldn't I look the same when I was a girl?

"Oh, Bella. You are!" Alice chirped, from behind me.

"Excuse me?!" I hadn't realized that I had spoken my thoughts.

"Bella, you're _so_ hot! I mean, you should hear what Edward has said..." Alice trailed off.

I didn't say anything, I simply blushed scarlet. It was flattering, but I really couldn't imagine anyone thinking I was 'hot'.

"Done!" Alice boomed.

I jumped a little bit at her voice... she had sounded kind of like my brother. She giggled, at my taken aback face, and danced to get the full length mirror. She held it in front of my face, and I gasped. I-I-I was _hot. _And when I mean hot, I mean a total killer. The blonde-brown wig I had on, contrasted with my bronzed skin beautifully. The hair complimented my eyes, and my eyes seemed to pop out- BROWN! My clothes were rather tight, but somehow, it looked like I was muscled underneath my shirt. Like I said. I was a total killer.

Alice was staring at me oddly.

"What?"

"Bella, you look really hot."

I giggled. "I know."

Alice smiled into the mirror at her and I's reflection... finally letting me be. I looked over to the clock.

**5:54**

I ran downstairs quickly, wanting to see Jacob dropping the car off. I heard his Ferrari pull into the driveway, and I bolted out of the front door. Jake looked at me, grimacing.

"JAKE!" I yelled, oddly excited to see him.

I wrapped my arms around his neck.

Jake didn't respond to my hug. He simply pushed me off, causing me to fall to the ground. He glared down at me asking,

"Where's Isabella?"

"Dont call me Isabella! It's Bella, you asshole!" I chirped from the ground.

Jake's eyes widened, finally seeing that it was me. He grabbed my hand, pulling me up for the ground quickly. He mumbled a quick sorry, and blushed. It was adorable. You never really saw Jacob blush, because of how tan his skin was. The blush complimented him. He caught me staring at him, and he asked,

"What?"

"Oh, nothing. You- Your just really beautiful when you blush." I admitted, blushing.

I could feel the heat on my cheeks.

"So are you." Jake answered, touching my cheek. I blushed even darker, causing Jacob to laugh.

He sounded almost like a dog when he laughed. It was almost as if he was barking. His insane laugh caused me to go into a giggling fit, falling to the ground. Jake was staring down at me, still smiling widely. He once again, pulled me up from the ground, but this time, he squeezed me into his chest. He smelled amazing. He smelled like pine. It smelt so good... so warm... so Jacob. **(A/N i use that line in a different story... can you figure out which one I use it in?! if you can, you get a pizza: o)**

"Bella, I gotta get going." Jake told me.

I frowned. I didn't want him to leave.

"Okay Jake, but real quick, you can't tell anybody about this." I pointed to myself.

He nodded his head.

"Bye Bellsie."

"Wait, Jake, how are you getting home?"

He smiled widely. "I'll get there."

He winked and walked off. I jumped into his car, grabbing my cell phone from my pocket.

**Em, where are the races?-HellsBells**

**oh, so now your talking to me?-Em**

**yeah, i forgive you:D-HellsBells**

**i didnt apologize.-Em**

**you were, now tell me where the races are!-HellsBells**

**yeah, i was(: & they're up in port. a. off of wall road, there'll be a dead end road... turn down there. you can find the rest o' the way-Em**

**thanks, em-HellsBells**

**no prob lil one. love ya.-Em**

**3 u 2-HellsBells**

I backed out of the driveway, wheels screeching. I sighed, and looked up to see Alice waving her hands frantically. I stopped the car sighing. I rolled down the automatic windows.

"What?"

"I'm coming." she said, jumping in the car.

"I don't think this is a place for you little one." I said, quoting Emmett.

"Shut your ass up Belton, and drive."

"No, I'm serious-"

"Bells, I used to race." Alice cut me off.

My eyes widened, and I tilted my head to the side. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"What kind of car?"

"Porsche 911 Turbo. V12 twin engine." Alice said cooly, looking out the windsheild.

"Fine, you can go. If I get in trouble for this... I swear to god..." I threatened.

"Oh shut up Bells, the races start a 7..."

I simply stared at her.

"As in let's go NOW!"

I stomped on the gas, startling her. I grinned. I sped down my road, before I drifted around my corner. I jumped onto the highway, reaching a speed of 137 and idoling there. I looked over top see Alice grinning like the Chesire Cat. She obviously liked driving fast. I felt my phone ring in my pocket. I checked the text.

**bells, you need to get your scrawy ass over here now... the races start in 15.-Em**

**dnt wrry... ill be there-HellsBells**

I felt my phone vibrate once more, but this number, I didn't recognize.

**We'll be watching you at the race tonight Bella. Good luck.- 3302465216**

**who is this-HellsBells**

**We'll be there.- 3302465216**

I glared down at my phone. Who in the hell was this?

"Bella, take a right here." I heard Alice whisper.

I didn't answer her, I simply drifted right, and went down a rocky road.

"We're here."

I looked up to see a crowd of people, screaming and shouting. I revved my enine, getting people out of my way. I wasn't in the mood for some stupid ass fans right now. The text from whomever was bothering me.

I saw some nice ass cars near the front of the crowd. There was a powder blue Mustang, and a dark green Tokyo drift car._ Some competion. _I though bitterly. I pulled up next to my brother's car, and hopped out.

I admired his dark blue Challenger, before walking over to him.

"Hey man." I said, using a deep voice.

"Belton." Emmett nodded, smiling at me.

"Who's in the first race?"

He pulled out a crumpled piece of paper and read off:

_Mike Newton, Jasper Cullen, Belton Swan, and Felix Volturi_

Several things happened at once.

_FLASHBACK**_

_"Hey Felix!" I said, kissing him._

_"Bella, what-what a surprise." he answered distantly._

_He began showing me around his house. I noticed a small engraving above the fireplace of his mansion:_

_Volturi_

_I gasped lightly._

_"Felix... are you-are you a Volturi?"_

_"Uhm, no. I-I-I used to be one of them."_

_I nodded my head._

_"Why is your last name Volturi?"_

_"Bella, let's not talk about this."_

_I didn't dropped the subject. He was hiding something from me. I wanted to know, and I wanted to know_ now.

_"Are you one of them?"_

_"Bella, I said no."_

_"You wouldn't lie to me would you?"_

_He simply looked me square in the eye, brushing his hair out of his eyes._

_"No."_

_FLASHBACK ENDS**_

He lied. He lied to me. And he told them where I was. He followed me here, with _them. _

I heard a car, pull up next to me and I saw Felix step out. He cocked his head to the side, staring at me. He smiled subtly. He saw right through me. And he knew it. I looked away.

My eyes started dancing through the crowds, until they were met with coal black ones. There was a huge break in the crowd as _they_ stepped towards me.

One of them smiled at me.

"Belton. It's so nice to finally meet you." he said quietly. "I do intend on keeping your secret, don't fear."

"What are you doing here?" I asked icily.

"Didn't Felix tell you?"

"No." I answered flatly.

"Son, come." he gestured Felix over with his finger.

Felix was a Volturi's son?! Felix, already knowing my question, bowed his head in shame.

"I'm sorry Bella. They-"

"Quiet, Felix." his father told him.

"Bella. We need a racer." Volturi told me.

"I'm not what you're looking for."

"Oh, but you are. You race with a passion. That's what we need. We'll be watching."

The strangely dressed man floated away from me, leaving Felix to fend for himself.

"How could you?!" I whispered, hurt.

Felix looked up at me, pain in his eyes. He nodded his head.

"I'm so sorry Bella. I-I didn't think they wanted you." he whispered in agony.

I stepped near him, smacking him in the face.

I heard an announcer.

"IT'S TIME FOR THE RAAYYYCES!"

* * *

**i hoped you guys like this chapter! **

**what in the hell is going to happen now?!**

**i honestly dont know:D**

**i kinda just added that Volturi thing in as I was typing... tell me how it turns out!**

**and dont forget hank:**

**()_()  
****(o_o)**

**love you all,**

**brandy xx**


	10. Never

**i am so so so so so so sorry that i havent updated in awhile... i just havent had the inspiration):**

**anyways, it should become a lot more frequent now!**

**so, please check out my othhha stories, and please please please REVIIIIEEEWW!**

**thanks!**

**DISCLAMIER: I do not own Twilight or any of STEPHENIE MEYER's characters. Thank you. Thank you.... Once again, hold the applause!**

* * *

My eyes widened, as the announcer stepped forward, yelling,

"FIRST RACERS, LET'S GO!"

I simply stood there, still staring at the announcer. I felt a nudge on my right. I whipped my head around, slightly afraid it was _them. _I was met with the familiar brown eyes of my brother.

Emmett.

I felt him nudge me again, but I was still frozen in spot. I finally felt a hard smack on my back, sending me flying forwards toward my car. I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts.

_Stop being a little bitch, Bella! Pull it together!_

I jumped into the Ferrari, finally able to think straight. I turned the keys towards me, hearing the purr of Jacob's car. I looked to my right, seeing Jasper glare subtly. I heard an engine pull up to my left then. In the car was a young boy, cute, baby-faced. He was smiling widely at me. I idled my engine, showing the youngster that I wasn't here for friends.

"LADIES AND GENTS, THIS RACE IS FOR PIIIIINNNKK SLIPS!" I heard the announcer yell mutely.

I had my eyes on the flaggers though, all previous thoughts, cleared. I saw them raise there flags. I heard the whole crowd go silent, anticipating a good race. You could hear a pin drop... literally. I had my game face on, peering out of the window when I heard the whish of the flags go down. I floored it, sending me ahead of everyone at the start. I continued flooring the car when I heard a car gaining on me. I checked my mirrors. Jasper. His Mustang was quickly pushing him towards me.

I eased on the pedal, setting the pace for the other racers. Jasper, for some reason slowed, because I no longer heard his engine purring loudly behind me.

I felt the slightest bit of pressure on my right side. I checked my mirrors to see Felix, still shame faced, but grinning widely at me. _You bitch._He smiled wider, knowing my thoughts, before pushing harder against Jacob's Ferrari. He again smiled at me, which I returned with a wicked grin. I slowed on the pedal the slightest bit, before I heard Felix's wheels screech. Felix may be a Volturi, but he was still a gentleman. And _I_? Well, I was a bitch, and I totally just played him. I knew he wouldn't have the guts to total me. He still loved me, maybe not the same way he used to, but I could tell he loved me. I saw his car turn to the side, followed by another screech of wheels. I saw a glimpse of Felix before I turned away. He was flicking me off. My head flew back as I began laughing.

My laughs were cut off short by a sharp jab on my left. The steering wheel flicked over, and I had barely gotten control of the car before I saw Jasper head-to-head with me. We both turned the final corner of the race, still head to head. I saw the crowd jumping in the distance.

_Shit._

I shifted gears, flying forward slightly. He caught on, and quickly sped up to me. I looked at him through the mirror, before flicking my wrist over. I had cut the a-hole off, speeding ahead of him. My hand inched towards the Nos, before I flew forward, right into the finish line.

_I've still got it._

I heard the rush of voices come towards my car before I opened up my door. I was immediately engulfed in a hug. I felt the squeezing begin to get harder, and yelled,

"EMMETT, CAN-T BREA-TH!"

I felt the arms drop me, followed by a,

"Sorry, Bellaaaa-Belton... I mean Belton."

I gave Emmett a stern look before turning towards the crowd. They were all standing in a circle around me, wide eyed. I cleared my throat awkwardly.

"Uhm, gay baby?"

I heard the laughter of the crowd, followed by lots of screams and yells,

"BELTON! BELTON! BELTON! BELTON!"

I suddenly heard a loud boom, that over sounded the whole crowd.

"GOD DAMMIT!"

I turned my head to see Jasper storming towards me. I saw Alice flanking him, smiling secretly at me. I winked back at her. Jasper so obviously saw, because he yelled,

"WHO IN THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?! THAT'S MY GIRLFRIEND! YOU'D DO BEST NOT TO COME NEAR HER!"

I smiled slightly, amused by how protective of Alice he was. She was a lucky chick.

Jasper glared at me, before advancing on me. He pulled back his fist, ready to punch me, when I saw a body move in the way.

"Jazz, chill. I'll get'em next round," a smooth voice sounded.

It sounded beautiful. It melted out of his mouth, smooth... intoxicating.

"HE WINKED AT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Jasper yelled, still angered.

"I know, I'll get'em."

I suddenly caught wind of an amazing smell. It was even better than Jacob's. It was sweet. It didn't smell like cologne though. It just smelled... I don't know really. It was absolutely amazing. I sniffed the air around me, completely enticed in the intoxicating smell.

"You better," I heard Jasper mutter, defeated.

I saw Jasper walk away, followed by Alice. The body in front of suddenly turned and grabbed my shirt, lifting me up, off of the ground. Quite frankly, it scared the shit out of me.

"You'd do best to not fuck with my siblings. Next time, I won't stop him."

I nodded my head slightly. I felt my brows furrow, suddenly confused. My head cocked to the side.

"Ed-Edward?"

"What?"

My eyes widened. All of those thoughts, all of those words, were about Edward. About Edward. About Edward. About _Edward_. The words haunted my mind.

"Oh my God," I threw up a little bit in my mouth.

I just made a disgusting realization...

I, Bella Swan, was attracted to... Edward Cullen.

**(A/N I was going to end here, but it seemed a bit short;D your luuuuccckky!)**

I stood there, in the air still, smiling dumbly at Edward.

"Do you have a problem," he muttered darkly.

"Noooo," I told him, drawing out the word dreamily.

"Good," he said, dropping me on the ground.

He looked down at me, glaring. I simply smiled sweetly up at him, batting my eyelashes slightly. There was something wrong with me. I shook my head again, clearing my head.

I suddenly thought of the asshole he was, and mentally punched myself. I was attracted to... I couldn't even say his name. I saw him walk away, towards Jasper.

I finally stood up from the ground, staring as the crowd cheered. My eyes flicked to each one of the faces, until I met a pale face. The face winked at me. Volturi.

My face remained blank as I stared at Aro. He kept eyesight with me, before he turned around, floating towards a black SUV. He climbed gracefully into the car, before he sped off with his brothers. I noticed a small white note fall from the window, onto the cold, damp ground.I began walking towards the note. A large crowd of girls crowded around me, touching my face, and my *gag* ass. I pushed through them though, determined to get the note, that was so obviously for me.

I reached down to the ground for the note, breathing heavily.

_Isabella,_

_You do indeed ride with a passion. Your ride with a fire, a fierceness. You're destined to be a Volturi. We'll will talk soon my dear, Bella, you can count on that._

_Enjoy your night,_

**_Aro, Marcus, and Caius Volturi_**

I crumpled the note up immediately, throwing it to the ground.

I would never be one of them. Never.

* * *

**i hoped that you guys liked this chapter, and just to let you know, an edward POV will be coming soon! all inspired by: pinklady34 **

**also, please make sure you review! and real quick, i just saw that the cullen clan just reviewed as im writing this! you flippppin rock chikka!**

**check out my othhha stories, and i promise this story will get bettah! summin big is going to happen with Jake and stuff... he.... you'll see!**

**can we tryn get 10 reviews?? please;D oh, and please please please wish me luck for making tryouts tomorrow. i have a feeling i wont, and i need all of the luck I can get.**

**love you all,**

**brandy xx**


	11. All Hell Will Break Loose

**omg, tank you guys for sticking with this story for so goddamn long(: i know, i haven't reviewed in a while, but now, i have the perfect plot, all thanks to pink lady(: you really do effin rock pink:D and shhhhhhhhhh, but there's going to be a sequel. the sequel, is kind of a crossover between transformers, and this story! and yes, there is a story just like that, but i promise, it is totally different, and i didn't copy it!!!! gah, i hate that. i always loved transformers, and I'm not copying: **

haha, but anyways. be sure to check out my sequel... its not up yet, of course, but i do have the first chapter written(: PM with any ideas for this story, or the upcoming sequel:D

**i wanted to thank all of you who reviewed, and i wold like to give a**

**SPECIAL SHOUT OUT TO: kitkatCullen13 pinklady34 belliecullen269 thecullenclan Gotta Luv Peanut Butter fanfic addict o.0**

**YOU GUYS EFFIN ROCK!(: esp pinklady34 and thecullenclan ha ha:D**

**with that, sorry to be a bitch again, but, please if you can, just review(: even if its one word.**

**THANKS, and real quick disclaimer.**

**i don't own twilight, stephenie meyer does, along with all of the twilight characters.**

* * *

Emmett's booming laughter was heard throughout the car, as well as Alice's tinkling chuckles. I heard them whisper to one another before I whipped my head around, mad as hell. I stomped on the brakes, sending Alice forward, and whispered menacingly,

"Get. Out."

Their mouths dropped and their eyes were the size of saucers. I heard a gasp come from Alice's lips, before I heard a car screech by me. I turned my head to the side, lost in green. I saw a malicious glint in them, before I saw the car edge forward. I shook my head, clearing my thoughts. Edward. I glared subtly, before I took off, flying by Assward's car.

_FLASHBACK**_

_I heard the screams of the crowd become louder and louder, as I stormed towards _his _car. He was leaning on his door, arms around the flag whore's waist, smiling as his 'fan club' cheered him on. I slowed my walk into a slow, intimidating one, as I circled the front of his car. He looked at me, smiling wickedly. I glared at him, icily, before saying,_

_"You cheated."_

_He let out a melodic laugh, before answering,_

_"No, I didn't. You just can't race for shit."_

_I let out a humorless laugh, looking at the ground, before flying my fist forward, nailing Assward in the face. My hand began throbbing, but I was smiling, as Assward put his fingers into his mouth, which was now filled with blood. I walked away, knowing he wouldn't follow. Surprisingly, he ran up to me, looking deep into my eyes. For a moment, I saw his face flash with confusion, as he looked closer._

_"What the hell do you want?" I asked him icily._

_He shook his head, walking away. He had thought it was me. Thank God, he didn't find out. It would have ruined_ everything.

_FLASHBACK ENDS**_

I dropped Alice off, speeding towards my house, I heard Emmett whisper something.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Nevermind," he said grinning.

* * *

I walked through the forest, cold as fuck, searching. I had no idea what I was searching for, but it was like I _had _to get to something, someone. I felt a cold gust of air flow through the forest, followed by an ear piercing wail. It was Edward. I looked around frantically, searching for him. Searching for anyone.

"BELLA?!"

I heard him call my name over and over again. It sounded more hysterical each time. I heard his weak sobs, as I saw a faint light at the edge of a forest.

"Edward?" I whispered, exhausted.

I ran fast towards the edge of the trees, breaking into a small opening- a meadow. I looked around. I saw Edward's limp body in the middle of the opening. I ran fast towards him, slipping on the wet grass. He looked up at me. There was such horror in his eyes, I felt the need to embrace him, tell him it was going to be okay. He silently pointed behind me, letting out a small whimper, before I felt it. A stinging pain, that started at my back, leading straight through my shoulder. I looked down, surprised to see a knife, sticking straight through my body. I looked up to Edward, whispering,

"I love you."

I heard him whisper back, as though it was the last time he would ever say it,

"I love- WAKKKKKEEE UP, BELLA!"

His voice sounded just like Emmett's.

"WAKE UP, WAKE UP, WAKE UP! The devil is here..." He whispered.

I opened my eyes, one at a time, to Emmett's massive body on top of my bed. He began bouncing on it, until I shoved him onto the floor, telling him to "Go the hell away." He smiled wickedly, shaking his head.

"If you say so, Bella."

I looked around my room once again, noticing that my closet way open slightly. I walked slowly towards it, grabbing the knob carefully. I whipped it open before I saw it. I saw the devil.

I would tell you what happened, but the memories are too painful.

"Done," Alice chirped, happily.

Yes, the devil was Alice. You think it's funny, don't you? You just wait. She'll find you.

"Bella, look in the mirror."

"No," I answered stubbornly.

"Now."

"No."

"Now."

"No."

"DAMMIT BELLA, IF YOU DO NOT LOOK IN THIS GODDAMN MIRROR IN _3 _SECONDS, SO HELP ME GOD, I WILL-"

"Alice, okay, okay. Don't blow a goddamn gasket."

I opened my eyes, met with the prettiest girl I had ever seen. She had beautiful, long brown hair, that were curled into pretty spirals down her back. She had a pale complexion, that made her beautiful brown eyes stick out. She had little make-up on, but she looked dazzling. Her thin, pink lips, were curved into a smile, as I whispered,

"Alice?"

"Yes, darling?"

"I officially love you!"

She giggled, before she skipped out of my bedroom, down the stairs. I followed her, grabbing a granola bar, heading outside to my car. She had convinced me to wear a blue Hollister tank, that was tight at the bust, then flowed out loosely, and into tight skinny jeans. She also convinced me to wear matching blue heels, which she forced onto me.

As we pulled into the parking lot, I noticed the different groups. I saw the preps, the losers, the nerds, the jocks, the dramas, the goths, everything. We- Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Hale, and *gag* Edward- didn't fit into any of these, so we made our own. The racer's. Though Emmett, could probably go for a jock, and Hale could be a cheerleader, we all seemed to fit perfectly in this group. Sadly enough though, that included Assward, who was conversing with Emmett, by his car.

Alice and I walked over, catching glances from the other students. I stood rather close to Emmett, as Alice strutted over to Assward's side. I looked over to Assward, who was watching me intently. I looked at him, glaring subtly.

"What?"

He looked at me, once more, studying my face.

"Nothing. It's just that you look familiar."

My eyes widened, as I looked away. He dropped the subject, but I could still feel his gaze on my face. I looked up to Alice, with a fake smile on.

"Did you do your homework last night?"

"No."

"Oh, why?"

"At the races with you dummy," she said accidentally.

I saw Edward's face, tilt to the side confused. I heard him ask,

"You were there?"

"Uhm, yeah. Yes. IIIIII, was there. At the races. Last night. Uhm, I was, you know, uhm, just watching you guys race. From the, uh, from the-"

"We were by the announcer's table, Edward," Alice said, smoothly, winking at me.

He nodded his head, clearly not convinced. I heard the bell ring, as I walked off towards the door, still feeling gazes on my back. I turned around, noticing that the whole school was looking at me, girls with envious eyes, guys with... I don't know, lust maybe? I walked towards first period, surprisingly excited for the day.

Lunch came and went, and before I knew it, I had Biology. I walked into the classroom, taking my seat next to Assward. Surprisingly, he smiled brightly at me, turning his body towards me.

"Hi," He said, nervously.

I didn't say anything. I simply cocked my eyebrow, looking at him.

"I wanted to apologize for being such an ass," I heard him mumble.

I nodded my head, turning towards the front of the room.

"Bella, will you forgive me?"

"No."

"And why not?" I heard him say, with an amused voice.

"You bea-" I stared wide-eyed at him.

"I what?"

"I hate you."

I heard him chuckle, throwing his arm around my shoulders. I briskly shook it off.

"I like'em feisty Bella."

"Please, gag me now," I told him disgusted.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket.

**Your coming over tonight:D**

**-Pixie**

**No, I'm not. I have to do chores. Sorry, totally would, buuuuttt, you know. ChoresD:**

**-Bella**

**I already asked Charlie Bellsie, too latttteee. mwahhahahaha.  
P.S. Emmett's coming too.**

**-Pixie**

**I hate you.**

**-Bella**

**Love you too hun!!**

**-Pixie**

I threw my phone back into my purse, beginning to pay attention, before I saw a piece of paper fly over to me.

_Hey Bella, it's Mike. You know, Mike Newton. You free Friday(;_

I looked behind my shoulder, at the ghastly boy from the race yesterday. Ew.

_No, I'm not free. I never will be. Enjoy life buddy._

_-Bella_

I heard a grumble along the lines of,

"..why does Edward get all the good ones. He always gets 'em."

I heard a soft chuckle next to me. Edward. He had heard Mike, and was laughing quietly. He turned his laughing face towards me, smiling friendly. He was so handsome. _WAIT! WHAT?!!!!???!!!?!?!?!??!?!?!?! _

I started breathing heavily. Edward's face crumpled into worry. I. Was. Extremely. Attracted. To. Edward. *gag*

Luckily, the bell rang, and I flew out of the room like a bat from hell.

I heard footsteps near me, and I looked over, to see Alice, grinning widely. I picked up my pace, shoving people out of the way. I felt her grab my wrist, pulling me towards the parking lot.

"PLEASE! NOOOOO!!!" I screamed, earning lots of odd stares.

"ALICE! NOOOOO!"

"BELLLLAAA, YESSSS." I heard her squeal with humor.

Here comes hell.

* * *

**okay guys, i finally got an idea for the plot, that i know you guys will like!! it was all inspired by pinklady! shes absolutely amazing:D haha. I will give you a little bit of a future chapter(; :**

**WELLL, Edward finds out... abot you know what(; all hell breaks loose. volturi might just be successful in getting their prized possesion: Bella. **

**like it??? wellll, keep reading, and give IDEAS! i love you guys who gave me ideas... it really helps. pinklady, your da bessss:D anyways, make sure to review, tell me what you think. and ill prob have another chapter out today! bum bum bum. the race in this story is friday, and its tuesday ohkay??? friday is when all HELLLLL breaks loose, trust me(: **

**please, review, even if its one word, and tell me what you think about writing sequel to this.**

**REVIEWS= Vanilla Bean Fraps(:**


	12. Handcuffs

**this is my second time updating today:D im really happy with myself ! anyways, what doesnt make me happy is that i have more favorite stories and story alerts than reviews, i mean WTF??? please, just review. i really dont know how im doing. i NEED to know(:**

**anyways,**

**SPECIAL SHOUTOUT TO: pinklady34 thecullenclan Crazy-Kid-Parker HDCullen**

**you guys, once again, effin , those were the only reviews): oh well, i guess ill just jump off a cliff now(;**

**haha, anyways, this chapter is a little slow and stuff, but i wanted you to know that all of this stuff is going to start coming like a storm... volturi come back... edward breaks a heart(;... jakes secret comes out... and one more crazy ass surprise.... can anyone guess what it is??? or along what lines it is??? i didnt think so(:**

**anyways, check out my otha stories(: if you do, i will love you forever. if you review, then i will give you a cookie AND love you forever.**

**HAHA(: fun disclaimer:**

**Me: Hey Edwindo.**

**Edward: I hate you.**

**Me: Why???**

**Jasper: He doesn't really hate you Brandy.**

**Me: YAYYYY!**

**Jasper: I was kidding dumbass.**

**Edward: HAHA!**

**Me: *running away* Fuck you.**

**Cute Little Bunny That Belongs To Me: *sniff sniff***

**Jasper & Edward: Awwww.**

**Cute Little Bunny That Belongs To Me: *goes ape shit* RAWR RAWR RAWR! HISS! you bitches. RAWR RAWR! *rips up Edwards and Jazz's clothes.***

**(Jasper and Edward whimper to ground)**

**(I come back)**

**(Bunny looks cute again(:)**

**Me: Oh, hi bunny. Look how cute you are. So cute. So so so cute. I bet YOU love me.. unlike those assholes over there right?**

**Bunny: (looks all cute, and sniffs)**

**Me: Let's get away from Assward and Assper.**

**Bunny: (nods head)**

**Me: (walks away)**

**Bunny: (turns head and glares, before flicking them off, and giving them the "im watchin you" sign.**

**Jasper and Edward: WAIT, BRANDY WE LOVE YOU... **

**Disclamer: I dont own Twilight or any of Stephenie Meyer's characters... ill have to sick mr. cuddles(bunny) on her:D**

**Far Away Place Where Stephenie Meyer Is: AHHHHHHHH!! GET THE THING OFF... GET IT OFFFF!!**

**Me: (chuckles evilly) heres my new chapter... review... or cuddles will get you!!!**

* * *

I sat, arms folded, in the backseat of Alice's car. I had to admit it; the car was nice. I could hear the gentle hum of her engine. It sounded like a Marrado H72 double shift, but I wasn't quite sure. I scowled forward, looking out of the window.

"Bella, cheer up," I head Alice mutter.

I just continued to stare forward, quiet. I heard her engine sputter, going out. I looked around, noticing that we were in the middle of a forest. My eyes widened at the fact that we were in the middle of nowhere, with a faulty car.

"ALICE?! WHERE THE HELL DID YOU TAKE ME?" I screamed, jumping out of the car.

I heard Alice follow suit, but explained,

"We live out here, Bella, duh. But goddamn. We're only about halfway down the drive. I'll have to call the boys to help push the car."

I stood there, on the edge of her long, rock driveway, waiting for the group to arrive. I heard the gentle crunch of gravel, looking up to see Jasper's Powder Blue. I smiled widely, approaching the car. When they stepped out, I noticed that _everyone_was here. Including Assward. I still walked, smiling, up to the Mustang. I ran my fingers across the tail, kneeling down. I saw the 4 inch muffler, it was most likely a 76R. I continued my examination, until I walked over to her hood. I opened it slowly, sighing when I saw it.

It was the newest Gilsoret engine. Chrome, metallic bars, protected the inside gasket, and I touched the CC Valve, before turning around. I saw everyone's eyes on me, looking at me strangely.

"Where'd you get your hands on a Gilsoret?" I asked Jasper, curiously.

"Uhm, old friend. Would you mind not molesting my car, Bella? I don't think Midnight likes it." Jasper trailed off.

I smiled wickedly. Wow, he was protective of 'Midnight'. I grinned once again, before hopping into the front seat, locking the doors. I heard Jasper yell,

"GET OUT!"

I ignored him, sinking under his leather seats.

"There's no keeeyyys," Jasper said, triumphantly.

I shook my head, before wiring the car. Blue to Yellow, take the accelerator cord to the Red, and done. I pressed down on the gas, feeling her push forward slightly.

I smiled as I saw the looks on everyone's face. I hopped out of the car, smiling at Jasper, tilting my head to the side. I laughed cruelly, knowing he was pissed. Surprisingly, he looked, turned on?

"Bella, that was extremely hot," he said.

I felt my face heat up. Edward was the next to speak, and as I looked at him, I saw his eyes were filled with lust.

"Extremely."

I simply strolled over to Alice's car, pulling up her hood. I looked around, noticing the Cink Throttle. It was nice, perfect condition. Shiny, well kept. I smiled widely, until I noticed that Alice's CA9 tank was blown. I squinted my eyes, leaning in the car further. She would need to buy a new one.

"Pocket knife?" I asked Emmett.

He briskly handed me one, glaring at Edward, who continuously stared at my ass.

I took the knife, holding it to my thigh. I cut a small section of my jeans off, rolling it into a long piece. I took the ripped jean piece, shoving it into her Blake CO12 Throttle, tying it across to the CA9 tank. I coughed, feeling a jet of smoke puff up from the engine. I made sure the jean piece was tight, before walking to Alice, telling her,

"It should be good for about 12 miles. You'll need to buy either a CA12 or a CA17 Carbator Throttle. Those last you a century."

She nodded, before slowly walking towards the front seat. As she turned the keys in the ignition, we all heard the soft purr of her engine. She grinned widely at me, before screaming,

"YOU ARE SO FUCKING AMAZING! I SWEAR, IF I WAS A LESBO, YOU'D BE MY FIRST PICK!"

I chuckled, before throwing the knife back to Em. Jasper was still staring at me, as was Edward.

I jumped into the passenger side, speeding off towards the Cullen's house.

* * *

"Your done, Bella."

I grumbled, hopping of of her soft beauty throne. Yes, I said throne. A whole portion of her room was a large mirror, and sitting in front of it was a King's throne. It was encrested with multiple gemstones. She had me sit in the throne for an hour, before she was finished. I looked, met by the gorgeous girl from earlier this morning.

Her soft curls stayed in place, but her makeup was now a smoky red, and she had on black stud earring. She was wearing a white tank with 'Pink' written on it in red, and red and white polka dot shorts that said, 'Sexy' on the back. There was a silky red night gown around her shoulders, and damn, did she pull it off.

"Thanks Al pal."

She giggled at her nickname, before leading me down her winding staircase. The rest of the gang was dressed in their pajamas, sitting in a circle in the living room. As I descended the stairs, I saw both Edward and Jasper's eyes on me. I rolled my eyes. _Boys. _Alice and I took our seats in the circle, before Alice announced,

"We will be playing... TRUTH OR DARE!!!"

A chorus of groans sounded, until Alice silenced everyone with her death glare. She smiled suddenly, saying the Jasper could go first.

"Truth or Dare, Emmett?," Jasper asked.

"DARE," Emmett boomed through the house.

I saw Alice reach over, whispering something in Jasper's ear. Jasper grinned widely, before saying,

"I dare you to suck on Edward's toe, as sexy as you can."

I saw Edward and Emmett's faces flash in horror, before I giggled. I heard Rosalie chuckle as well, before we all busted our asses laughing. Of course, Em and Eddie didn't find it at all funny, but to me, it was fucking hilarious.

I saw Emmett rise from his arm chair, walking over to Edward. Edward looked away, disgusted, before Emmett grabbed his foot, shoving it in his mouth. He began swirling his tongue around his toe, sucking and nibbling, making Edward almost throw up. When Em was done, Edward rubbed his foot on the ground, surely getting rug burn.

"Bellsey, Truth or Dare?," Emmett asked evilly.

"Uhm, uh, Truu-Dare-Truth. I mean, dare. Wellll,"

"DAMMIT, BELLA JUST PICK ONE!" I heard Alice screech.

"Damn Al, dare."

Emmett grinned, whispering the last thing I wanted to hear.

"Give Edward a lap dance."

I gasped, hearing the chuckles around the room. I even heard Jasper mutter,

"Why him? Why couldn't she do it to _me?_"

I heard a smack, followed my an "OUCH!"

I looked over at Edward, who was smiling widely. I blushed scarlet, looking to my feet. I stepped towards him, hearing,

_Oooooohhhh, uh. _

_It's gettin' hot in here_

_So take off all your clothes..._

My face flushed once again in embarrassment, before I started. I grabbed Edward's thigh, creeping onto his lap. I moved my hips with the beat of the song, as Edward looked at me, astonished.

I stood up, grabbing the his hand and placing it on my ass. I continued moving my hips, now, twisting and turning them to the down beat. I grabbed the collar of his shirt, rolling my eyes. This is so disgusting.

_I am gettin' so hot_

_I'm goin' take my clothes off_

As the song came to a close, I twirled, falling back to my seat. I looked around the room. Jasper looked like a fish. Emmett looked disgusted. Alice was grinning widely, along with Rose. Edward... His eyes were widened, and he said,

"Again, extremely hot."

I laughed, snorting, before I covered my mouth with my hand. Everyone stared at me strangely, before they busted out laughing. I rolled my eyes, before I joined them. Abruptly, we stopped, hearing a stiff knock at the door. I ran towards it, Alice following. I threw the door open, met with Jacob's dark black eyes.

"Hey, Bella."

"Hi." I told him, smiling widely.

His eyes widened, looking down at what I was wearing.

"You look nice..." He trailed off.

I saw him stiffen suddenly. I heard soft footsteps come towards the door. I turned around to see Edward, glaring darkly at Jacob. I saw his fist tighten, preparing to punch. I grabbed his hand, pushing it to his side, before turning to Jake.

"Sorry Jake, but this'll have to wait."

"Yeah. I don't know what I was thinking... coming here, but James is tearin' up the track. Without you there to show him how it's done, I'm suspecting-"

I cut him off, laughing nervously. I smiled fakely at Edward and Alice, saying,

"That is if I was racing. But, pshhh. I'm _not_, so, it's really none of _my_ business. Nice talkin' to you Jake." I said, before slamming the door shut.

I heard another knock, before cracking the door open.

"Bella, he's stealing your title...," he trailed off.

My face crumpled into anger, before I said,

"Fine. I can't be there today, but make sure to tell him that I'll be there on Friday. Kay?"

"Yeah, Bella. I'll do that. One more thing, your mom called today... that's why I came over... She's, uh, she's divorcing Phil. She told me to tell you that she'll explain later, but they're through."

I nodded my head, not sad at all. He was an ass.

I shoved Edward and Alice back, before shutting the door again.

* * *

"ALICE!," I screamed again, for the hundredth time.

She poked her head in the doorway, grinning widely.

"Yes, Bella?"

"Take off the handcuffs."

"Nope," she said, before disappearing into the hallway again.

I looked over to Edward, who was staring at me.

"Does she do this alot?"

"More than you'd think."

She had handcuffed Edward and I to her bed posts, saying she was done with our 'bickering'. Sure, Edward and I kept screaming profanities at one another, but that was... out of love? Yeah, out of love. She had Emmett carry both of us upstairs, before handcuffing us to her bed, telling us to work out our differences. The scary part was, she just had handcuffs. She just had them, laying around. Is that creepy or what? She's one crazy bitch.

Edward laughed, saying,

"She is pretty crazy."

"Did I say that out loud?"

"Yeah," He said, smiling.

"Soooo..."

"Sooo... what do you wanna do?," he asked.

"Get the hell outta here, duh."

"Well, that obviously isn't happening, so..."

"Uhm, how are you?," I asked, bored.

"Horrible, seeing as we're handcuffed to the bed."

"Yeah."

"Well, wanna play 20 questions?"

"No."

"Please, Bella?," He asked, widening his eyes.

He looked like a lost puppy, and when his lip jutted out, I had lost all of my will power and answered,

"Fine."

* * *

**SORRY, this chapter was kinda boring, but next chapter is when everything begins to get kinda crazy. remember to thank pinklady34. she inspired it:D well, she actually kinda gave me the idea(:**

**dont forget to give me ideas, and jake's secret comes out verrrryyyy soon:D**

**ill prob update soon, so be on the look out.**

**dont forget, cuddles is watching you(;**

**REVIEW(: because cuddles will come eat you... bum bum bummm**

**brandy xx **

**P.S. .... thats cuddles, beware...**

**()_()  
(o_o)**


	13. Information

Guys, I know that you're probably going to kill me, but I still don't have the update. I know, I know. It's been like hella long, but I don't know. I waiting for some inspiration. Thank you, if you're one of my dedicated readers. (:

Just to let you know, I _will_ be updating very soon, so don't freak out on me.

This is going on every one of my stories, but for each one, here you go:

**Bella, The Wolfgirl- You have my biggest apology. You guys have been waiting longer than anyone else. And if that was a story that you really wanted to get into, I'm sorry! I just haven't had the inspiration. But now it's summer, and I actually have the time to go on with it. Thank you if it's still on your update list. (: Anyways, please give me any ideas you have for it. You'll be seeing Chapter 2 soon. Hope you enjoy. (:**

**Racing is My Life- Yeah, sorry guys. This one is just evolving into the main plot. It's gonna get hella kick ass soon. As in, Edward will find out about Belton. Jake's secret comes out, and a major ass fight between the two main characters happen. The Volturi come back. And this time, they're bringing the heat. Watch out. No ideas for this one, cause I already have it. Sorry.**

**Forbidden Love- You're definitely one of my favorites. My favorite one to write at least. The main plot is finally here, and the war between the two groups is getting more violent. Bella and Edward. Jake and Bella. She's confused. But once she make the heart shattering decision, the war gets new leaders, and the fighting gets unbearable. What will they do to stop it? What if they can't? This Forbidden Love never should have happened, but it did. How can they stop it? Answer is: They can't. You guys want Jake or Edward? Telllllllllllll. (: Thanks for reading.**

**I Always Win- It's been a while. Please give me some ideas. I have no idea where this will be going.**

**Coming Home- This was childish at first, but I'm starting to like it now. Anywhere you want this story to go? You tell me. Thanks much, and hang in there. An update is coming.**

So there it is. Please just bear with me people. Read my other fanfics if you're bored. ;) And and update is coming. I swear to it. Thanks so much everyone, and please tell me that the Mtv Eclipse Trailer sucked. You can't can you? God, Rob's getting hotter and hotter. Love you Kristen. (: Anyways, review. It'll inspire me to update faster. Thanks much, and sorry.

**-Brandy**


	14. The Day Before The War

**Hey guys, I know, this chapter is really short, but next chapter, is Friday. I'm skipping through the rest of the bullshit, because I'm ready to write it. It's gonna be long next chapter. And you better be thankful. ;)**

**Look for the rest of my updates later tonight.**

**Don't be mad, I know this is short.**

**Just bear with me.**

**Disclaimer: This is Twilight's shit.**

* * *

I laughed as Edward told me about how he fell on an ice patch in front of everybody, on his first day of school. I could almost imagine the pink tinge his cheeks would have turned if he done it now. As a matter of fact, his cheeks were flushing at the very memory of it. Now, I had to admit, he looked killer in his jeans and green polo. His eyes were shining in the dim light, and I suddenly remembered, with a holting stop, that this was Assward.

"Bella?"

I focused on him, letting my mind's wandering stop. He looked at me cutely, nervous.

"What?," I found myself asking.

He paused, as if there was something keeping him from saying what he wanted to, but slowly he began.

"Well, Bella. I know this- Well, I know this might sound weird. Especially coming from me. But uh- I thought that maybe you, uh. Would want. To go. Out on a date with me?"

I cocked my head to the side, smiling slightly.

"Isn't this kind of like a date?"

Edward turned to me, biting his lip slightly.

"Alice, locking both of us in this god forsaken room is _not _a date Bella. I mean, I actually want to, I don't know. Hang out. I know it sounds stupid, but it feels that ever since you've got here that I've not known you at all. Aside from the fact that you're Emmett's sister, and killer on the track, I know nothing."

I stopped his rambling, putting my finger on his lips. I blushed furiously, but answered.

"Friday."

"Friday?," He sounded like he was in disbelief.

I nodded, closing my eyes.

If I had even a clue what I had done, I would have stopped it here. If I would have had a clue what would ensue this Friday, I would've surely said no to the boy. See, even if I hated him before, I would have never wished this on him. Never would have wished this on anybody. He deserved better. And now he wouldn't get it. It was my fault. You see, this Friday, would take on a war. An old forgotten one. A deadly one.

And I had just added Edward to our sure death.

* * *

**I know that this was short as hell, but I've finally got my inspiration back. **

Review.


End file.
